A Beast among Titans
by BlackStarZX
Summary: As Eren struggles with the death of his mother, his father visits him and injects him with a strange substance. Afterwards, Eren remembers nothing. It isn't until basic training does Eren unlock the effects, and they could not have been better. But humanity is in need of soldiers like him, and it just might require the sacrifice of his own humanity to save theirs. No pairings yet.
1. Prologue

_**Summary:**_As Eren struggles with the death of his mother, his father visits him and injects him with a strange substance. Afterwards, Eren remembers nothing. It isn't until basic training does Eren realize the effects, and they could not have been better. But humanity is in need of soldiers like him, and it just might require the sacrifice of his own humanity to save theirs.

_**Rated 'T' for: **_Language, violence, and mentions of blood and gore. (Tell me if it should be 'M')

_**A/N: **_Like the new format? For those of you who have read my other stories, you know that this is brand new. But for those who are joining me, welcome. I've always thought that Eren needed to be the best at _something_, despite his Titan form. So I gave him a few more…upgrades that came with the injection his father gave him. While nothing completely serious, it still adds a huge effect to the story.

I have never read the manga… I tried, but I couldn't follow it at some points and I had already watched the anime until episode 25. So yeah, there's that. But don't you worry manga readers; I already accidently spoiled it all for myself, so please don't yell at me if I leave something out that comes out later.

Also, this story is going to be almost entirely the same as the anime (except for parts I forgot and am too lazy to go back and check) in the beginning, but will ultimately branch off as Eren discovers his new powers. Enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: **_If I can be a Titan, I own Attack on Titan! *bites finger off* …I don't own Attack on Titan…

|\|

**A Beast among Titans**

A Shingeki no Kyojin FanFiction…

by BlackStarZX

**Prologue**

Eren was walking from the fields when he heard the sound of a man approaching from behind. He sounded tired, winded, almost to the point of exhaustion.

In a fit of rage, Eren had sprinted across the fields where they worked before Mikasa could follow him. He didn't want a babysitter all the time; he had to grow up and be a man if he wanted to kill all the Titans!

He was regretting that decision right now. The woods around him were tall and dark, not fit for a child his age to be walking home alone.

The running came to a halt as he approached Eren. Eren was tense; he knew it wasn't that uncommon for bandits to try and steal from him. Of course, he didn't _have_ anything, but that didn't stop them from trying.

Many people resented the children, saying that they didn't work nearly as hard as the adults yet still got pity because they were children. They were right, of course… But the children were innocent, they didn't deserve the famine that many people died from.

Eren turned around, expecting a knife to be held at his throat.

What he entirely did _not_ expect was to see his own father, in the flesh, a frantic look in his eyes.

"Eren…Eren, my…son…" The man nearly collapsed from his run, grabbing onto Eren's shoulders and staring straight into Eren's eyes.

For Eren, however, he just stood there in shock. _His father_. He hadn't seen him since the Wall…

"D-d-dad…Wha-what are you doing here?!" Eren finally managed to get out.

His father had already recovered, and was looking frantically for something in his jacket. "No time. I'm so sorry son…I have no choice…"

"Dad, you're scaring me!" Eren said, now starting to gain tears in his eyes. All this time, and _this_ is what his father says to him?

"I'm so sorry Eren, I couldn't believe…when I heard the news about your mother, I…" Grisha now had tears in his eyes as he held up the object from his jacket. A syringe, already being filled with a strange, colorless liquid.

"Wait, Dad, where were you this whole time?!" Eren slowly started backing away. This wasn't his father! His father was a calm, collected man who loved him dearly! This man was…insane! That was the best word he had for it.

"You are the key, Eren, you are the key! This liquid, it… Just…" He couldn't explain it. He needed to go, now, before Mikasa or someone else showed up. "Eren, give me your arm!" He shot his hand out and grabbed onto Eren's wrist.

The boy struggled to get away, but it was no use. His dad had an iron grip. "Dad, you're crazy! You're still grieving for Mom! Let me go!" There were tears in his eyes, too. This wasn't how he expected his reunion with his dad to be…

"I'm so sorry Eren, I'm so sorry for everything. I should have been with you after your mother died, I should still be there so you and Mikasa have more than just each other." He had succeeded in pinning Eren's arm to the ground, and was now trying to roll up his sleeve.

"Dad, please, what are you doing?!" Full streams of tears were now running down both of their faces. No father wanted to do this to his own pride and joy; it pained him to see Eren with such sadness and confusion in his eyes.

Eren's arm was now completely uncovered, and Grisha paused a moment injecting him. He had calmed down enough to give Eren a brief overview of what was about to happen. "This key, Eren, this key is all you will have when I'm gone! The injection will make you forget that this all ever happened. Remember this key when you are in moments of immense danger, when all that you hold dear is at risk! Use this power, Eren, to protect the world from the Titans!"

His father plunged the needle into his arm, and almost immediately Eren could feel himself falling unconscious. There was an immense, throbbing pain that wouldn't go away, it was like something was alive in his blood…

The last words he heard from his father were "Go to the basement, Eren. There you will find all the answers, I promise you! Keep your family safe!"

|\|

"Eren! For God's sake, wake up!"

He woke with a start.

Armin was looking over him, a concerned look on his face. "Are you ok? You were withering in your sleep, and you look like you're going to pass back out. Got a fever or something?"

The sun was just peeking over the walls. No one else was up yet, only him and Armin.

He was right. Eren brought a hand to his forehead and he felt the cold sweat mixed in with the intense heat his body was giving off.

"Sorry Armin… Just a bad dream…" He replied.

Armin nodded. He expected as much, ever since the Titan's took over Wall Maria Eren's emotional state had been deteriorating. It wasn't as bad as it used to be, but it was still there.

"Just let me know if you need anything, ok? We're going to get through this together. Just as we planned," Armin said, a small smile on his face.

Eren returned the smile with his own, but it still looked a bit like a grimace.

As Armin walked off towards the mess hall, it gave some time for Eren to think. It had certainly been a strange dream. Lifelike, and he felt as if he had seen it before.

He looked down at the key on his chest, currently hanging from a piece of thread. He had no idea how he got it. All he remembered was walking off from Mikasa and Armin, angry at _something_, when someone…

It hurt his head thinking about it too much. All he knew was that when Mikasa found him on the road, he had a key around his neck that hadn't been there previously. It annoyed the crap out of him, but he had no idea who gave it to him. But he held onto it…because it had been his Dad's.

It was the key to the basement. This meant something. What, he didn't know yet. The purpose of the key was clear. If he wanted to know why he had it, he had to go to the basement.

And how had he even gotten it in the _first_ place? No one but his Dad would have had this key, and he was pretty sure he would remember a meeting with his own father.

That had been nearly two years ago. And nearly nothing had happened since.

|\|

_**A/N: **_Good start? It will get better (and longer) soon. I needed to start _somewhere_, and jumping right into the story's new changes wasn't the best option. But a quick question…

Why are there **TWO** archives for AoT? There's the English "Attack on Titan", and the Japanese "Shingeki no Kyojin". Still confused? Go to "Browse", then "Anime", and you'll see a list of all the subjects in the FF archive. There is one for Naruto, Sword Art Online…

One for SnK, and one for Aot.

Can someone tell me if there are just people being stupid, or there's an actual difference? If there's a difference, I need to know! Before I publish the 3rd chapter, please, so I can publish it in the right area.

Hope you stay around. I plan for things to get real interesting soon enough.

Cheers!


	2. Instincts

_**A/N**_: Going to keep this short. I apologize for the lack of variation from the anime. It's going to be almost exactly the same until the battle of Trost. Yes, things will be start branching off here, but it gets _really _different later. Maybe within the next two chapters.

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. Or Attack on Titan. Whatever the difference is…

|\|

**Chapter One: Instincts**

Everyone else was just starting to wake up. Armin always did get up a bit earlier than the rest.

Eren put his uniform on and started to head out to the mess, to meet Armin and Mikasa. They still stuck together whenever they could, even after all these years.

Basic Training was tough on them, but nothing the three of them couldn't handle. While Armin did struggle on the physical courses, he surpassed them all in tactics. Boy was a genius, no doubt about that.

Mikasa, the reluctant soldier, surpassed them all. She was the best soldier in the academy, something that bugged Eren to know end.

And Eren was…struggling. He wasn't great in any given area, but he was improving tremendously each day. When they were running he could keep up with Mikasa with ease now. He used to struggle with everyone else.

Eren found himself a seat in the mess between Armin and Mikasa. "You know what the workout today's going to be?" Eren asked.

Armin bit off a piece of his bread then said "I think we're doing a physical assessment. I remember Shadis mentioning it the other day." Armin stopped eating and looked down at his tray. "I'm…not sure if I'm going to be able to pass all the tests…"

"You kidding me? You'll pass even _if_ you fail. We need soldiers like you, the smart ones. I mean," Eren pointed at Jean, "some guys here are as dumb as fucking rocks. We need soldier tacticians, and no one else here can do it but you."

"Pff. Says Mr. Hothead. I think you'd-"

"ALRIGHT SHITBAGS LINE UP!"

Eren and Armin jumped out of their seats and ran straight for the lineup, not wanting to be last. Shadis had made it very clear what happens to those who stay in their seats too long. Mikasa calmly walked up next to them, and as everyone else fell in line they started heading off towards the field.

|\|

It was a clear day. All sun, lots of open space on the flat field. The cadets were in a good mood.

Shadis then yelled over the conversations, "Today we are holding a physical assessment! Hope you little bastards actually got something from the last two years of training, because today you will be tested on it!" The trainer started yelled at them to pair up to someone close to their ability.

They were practicing close combat, and Eren somehow found himself paired to Reiner.

"You take the knife first. Get ready." The larger boy backed up, a concentrated look on his face. Reiner was not one to be arrogant; he was saving judgment on Eren until he saw the full extent of his abilities. And he truly believed that this kid was not one to be taken lightly.

As Reiner rushed forward, time seemed to slow down for Eren. Nothing else became relevant. It was only him, and Reiner. Arm outstretched, body bent forward… He knew what to do.

Eren waited for Reiner to close in, then grabbed onto his wrist. With the other hand, he literally shoved Reiner to the ground, using the sudden stop of momentum as means to drop the older boy.

Reiner found himself on the ground, knife now in Eren's hand. The smaller boy had taken him down…easily…

"Guess size isn't everything," Reiner laughed as Eren pulled him back up. "Got me real good there. Here, it's your turn to be the rogue."

But Eren wasn't listening. He was looking over the field, observing the other cadets. Half of them weren't even doing anything. Pissed the hell out of him, and he wasn't going to let it slide. 'Else it wouldn't be Eren.

He took a glance at Reiner, a confused expression on his face. "Why do they make us learn this stuff? I mean, Titans are Titans. They aren't exactly going to bend down and fight fairly."

After taking a second to think, Reiner looked down on the boy and said "Because we aren't given a choice. Both here, and on the battlefield. Humans can plan all they want, but in the end, something will go wrong. It always does. Taking a fight with the Titans is always going to be unpredictable, and they just want to make sure we're ready for whatever situation it comes as."

"But don't the others realize that?"

Contemplating this, the older boy started looking around for a bit. After a bit of searching, he found someone as an example. "You see her over there? Annie?"

Annie was currently standing around, observing the other trainees. She looked bored out of her mind.

"Yeah. Why? She's not really what you would call a prime soldier."

"Why don't you go and give her a little…talking-to. Remind her what it means to be a soldier." He started walking towards her.

_What the hell is he doing?_

Reiner had positioned himself so that Annie would eventually cross paths with him. When she got to him, if it wasn't so serious, Eren would have laughed at the way Annie had to look almost straight up to see Reiner's face.

Reiner was looking down at her with a wide smirk on his face. "Too tough to work out with the rest of us? You keep going like that, and Eren here is going to have to train you even harder. After all, with the amount of work you do, scrawny kid could probably beat ya' in a fight."

"What the hell are you doing?" Eren had caught up with them. When he got a look at Annie's face, he was effectively intimidated.

"You heard me. Go get her." Reiner coaxed Eren to face her.

Annie was already in position. She had her fists up, the cold, icy look in her eyes never wavering.

He had the knife. That meant he had to attack first. "Well…I hope you're ready!"

Eren rushed her, knife in hand. "HEADS UP!"

And then the world froze.

Mid-step, Eren saw it coming. She had raised her elbow, but had kicked her right leg out to meet his. He saw the look in her eyes…He _knew_ what was about to come. At this angle, she would nearly cripple him with a single blow, and if that didn't finish him, the elbow blow would.

Well, he wasn't going to let that happen.

Once he was on his right leg, he used the pressure to sidestep the kick, effectively leaving Annie off-balance when the kick missed. Her eyes widened; no normal person could change direction that fast.

But she wasn't going to let him win that easily. Annie brought her right hand up to block any incoming fist, and then gained her balance in preparation for another attack.

He was better than she expected.

She went in low, hoping again to trip him up. She did a quick slide to catch him off balance, aiming to get up on the other side and pin him down.

It sorta went the other way around.

When she went for the slide, Eren saw the way her legs were positioned, what muscles she was tensing. Everything was still so slow, and he was able to judge she was about to try and slide under him. Instead, he jumped up above her slide and cruel gravity brought the side of his body onto her stomach.

She gasped out in pain and shock. Her arms were pinned from the position of his legs and left arm, his right arm holding the dagger that was cutting into her neck. It had been so long since she was beaten…

Reiner watched on with a priceless expression on his face. "How…"

Eren offered a hand up, and Annie begrudgingly took it. "Sorry about that. For, you know, crushing you…"

Annie held up a hand to stop him, using her other hand to massage her stomach. "You beat me. Whatever." She looked over at Reiner. "Happy?"

The older boy quickly shook his head for a 'no'. He knew that if he was to go against Annie, he would lose. Immediately.

Annie looked back at Eren, her normal expressionless face looking peeved and confused. "The only question I have is who taught you. I was trained since I was small, and you still got me."

Eren shrugged his shoulders. "No one. All I have are the tips from Reiner and observing other people. Maybe it was a fluke?"

Annie narrowed her eyes. "Perhaps. Give me the knife, and try again."

They switched the knife, and both backed up so they could begin again.

When Annie slowly circled Eren, he saw a complete change in her focus. She was scanning his every move, watching him, like a predator closing on a prey that's just as dangerous. Last time, she had been lazy. Now, though…

She closed the gap with a single step, putting her arm in a position so her elbow would be in his throat, and her hand could grab onto his right arm. Her left hand, the one with the knife, went for his gut. It was a quick, calculated strike.

But that didn't mean he didn't see it coming.

In this position, Eren knew he only had one option. He fell backwards so they would momentarily be weightless, and in mid-air, switched their positions using his legs. Instead of falling on his back, Annie was now on the ground, having to keep strong as to not let Eren crush her…again. He had used his left arm to grab onto her left wrist, preventing her from stabbing him. Eren was being slightly choked out, but he didn't pay it any mind.

They went on like this, a battle of raw strength, until Eren started running out of air. Using his legs, he rolled them to the side and was able to break his right arm free of her grip in the swift struggle. When she went to grab it again, he merely took her wrist and twisted. No longer gasping for air, he was able to break them apart by bringing his legs up and kicking her away.

Both of them immediately got up, now panting slightly and still staring each other down. Nothing had been achieved so far, but it had only proved their strength in combat.

When Annie again came in to attack again, he was ready.

She had gone in close, but instead went for a sweeping kick. Eren just kept his foot firmly planted, so when her foot made contact with his, in only gave him a small sense of pain and a bruise in the morning.

Eren, using the slight confusion to his advantage, stomped his foot down on hers, keeping her foot pinned to the ground. He shoved her in the chest, and when she fell, she couldn't use her foot to gain her balance. Eren fell down with her, and when the dust had settled, he had the knife up against her throat.

Eren's world sped back up, and he got back on his feet. "Guess it wasn't a fluke. Good fight, though." He held out a hand to help her up (again), and she took it (again).

She gave him an evil eye. "This shouldn't be right. Most of those moves were counters and instincts; you haven't done any _real_ training, have you?"

Eren shook his head a no.

"Thought so. Hmph. Whatever. But because you won, I'll tell you something. Look around you, Eren. The smart people are slacking off; this isn't going to be part of our final grade, and you don't fight Titans with your fists." She looked around the field. "But it's all bullshit anyway. Only the top ten can make it to the Military Police, and those are the ones who are actually competent fighters. Don't play their game, Eren. Don't be a pawn."

She started walking away.

"Hey, wait," Eren called out. He caught up with her.

"Maybe we could help each other out? I mean, I may have instincts, but I don't have any real training. Could you maybe help me with that?"

Annie stared at him for a bit until saying, "And in return?"

"You get to beat the shit out of me as a practice dummy."

For the first time, Annie wasn't feeling resentment. She wasn't even pissed. Instead, a small started forming on her lips. The first time in nearly two years, a true smile.

"Fine."

The rest of the afternoon was one of the worst beatings Eren had taken in his time at the academy, and that was saying something. While Annie only had to demonstrate each type of hold/position once, as Eren was able to memorize them on the spot, they became increasingly harmful and difficult. She wasn't kidding when she said she had trained for years.

Currently, Eren was being pummeled as Annie taught him where his hands ought to be up and how to block from incoming angles. It was true that he could have dodged or blocked them in a true fight, but she told him to take it as a way to point out the weak links. It never hurt to get better…hypothetically.

That's when Shadis announced that it was time to get to regular fitness, and they started jogging off towards him. Eren asked, "Do the same thing tomorrow?"

Annie didn't spare him a glance as she said "Sure. Hope you can take it." She sped off without him, and Eren went to find Mikasa and Armin.

When he did, he noticed that Mikasa was giving him a patronizing look. "What?"

"Why is it that I saw Annie beating you up without a fight?"

He sighed. "Look, can't I even practice hand-to-hand combat without you worrying?"

"No. You'd probably get mad and irrational without me, and end up in a fight you can't win."

"Pff. Screw it. Why do I even bother?" He ran off ahead of them, only glancing back to see Armin and Mikasa sharing a troubled look. Why? Because he hadn't shouted once.

Maybe it was because he was getting too mature to fight her now. It all seemed silly now that the Titans were an even bigger threat.

No. Definitely not that. It still annoyed him to no end.

Maybe it was because he was too preoccupied thinking of Annie's words. When he stopped to think of it, it actually made sense. The top ten fighters in the class, the only people who can live in safety, far from any actual Titans?

It should be the other way around. The top ten can apply for the Scouting Region, not the Military Police. Everyone else would simply get killed. Why?

There were also his combat skills to think of. His Maneuver Gear skills were just as good as everybody else, so why was his hand-to-hand skill so much better? When he was younger, he would have a hard time beating untrained bullies. Now he could take the toughest challenge in the camp. He would have to take on Mikasa later, just to be sure…

It was as if a switch had been pulled, and suddenly all of Eren's potential was revealed. The world would become sluggish on his command, and no one would beat him.

Heh. If only he could beat the Titans to death.

|\|

_**A/N: **_There you go. It's starting to branch out. Not too much, but it's going to get better soon. I'm just warming up, getting myself psyched for all the Titan action that's about to happen! Only a little more 104th action, and then the Attack on Trost. That's when the chapters will get longer.

I know I skipped the training before-hand, but not much happened there except the instructor's assessment of the cadets. I didn't deem it important enough to add it in.

By the way, there will only be the _smallest_ implications of romance. I mean, when the chance of dying increases by the hour, you tend to only think of survival. Maybe later in the story it will become more obvious…and assuming everyone _lives_…

And finally, just to make sure I'm 100% correct, Eren is 15 when the Battle of Trost happens. He's 10 when his mom is killed, 11 when he joins the military, and then 4 years of training. Or is he older?

Thanks. Hope to see you soon!

Cheers!


	3. Graduation

_**A/N: **_I'd like to start by thanking the few people who are looking at this and have followed/favorite. Newly-started stories don't often get viewed, so I hold on to the precious few I get. And don't worry about offending me with constructive criticism; if you don't like something because a character is OOC, grammar, I have my facts wrong or anything of the like, tell me! I take it all. I only ignore flames.

Some more anime copying, some more of _my_ doing, and eventually some more branching. We're getting there! Next chapter everything will change and it will be a crap-ton of fun!

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin

|\|

**Chapter Two: Graduation**

The next two years went by pretty smoothly. As smooth as life in boot camp got, that is.

Eren continued to rise up, almost exponentially, after the first close combat incident. He was the best fighter in the whole class, along with being the fastest. While some people teased him about being good at running away, those teases quickly stopped when Eren challenged them to a fight.

The next day, he had gone and challenged Mikasa to a fight. Friendly, of course. He didn't think she saw him beat Annie, and was eager to prove that he isn't as helpless as she thinks.

"_Mikasa!" Eren cried out to her, having left his session with Annie._

_He watched her as she effortlessly dispatched her sparring partner. This time the victim was Sasha. While her hunter instincts made her better than most, she was nothing compared to the top cadet in the class. Yesterday Eren had seen her fooling around with Connie, and it looked like she didn't want a repeat of that._

_In just a few dozen seconds Sasha was on the ground, back bent at a funny angle as she nursed her numerous bruises. She didn't look regretful at all when Eren asked if he could try his hand with Mikasa. Although she did look slightly horrified when he pointed in Annie's direction. Oh well._

"_What is it, Eren?" Mikasa asked._

"_I was hoping that we could have a quick match together. It's been a long time since we had a real spar…"_

_She gave him a questioning look, almost patronizing. "Last time we did this you were on the ground in seconds. What makes you think you've changed? Your private sessions with Annie?" Just for a second, Eren thought he saw an emotion pass in her eyes. He didn't know what, though, and it might've been his imagination. "You know that we are about even in skill, right? I don't want to hurt you, Eren."_

"_C'mon, I promise I won't make a fool out of myself. Just don't hold back, ok?" He looked at the knife in her hands. "You can start."_

"_Ok…"_

_They got in position. Eren was vaguely aware of a pair of eyes on him, but he didn't dare turn his back to see who. Mikasa was one of the best for a reason._

_She struck fast. Mikasa was known to be agile in combat, using a flurry of punches and kicks to bring anyone down. She wasn't much for holds, like Annie, but the sheer number of attacks brought most people down._

_Eren was a counter monster, though. He saw it all through a world that spun slowly. She wasn't going all-out at the moment, so he would need to change that. The left fist came straight towards his ribs, while the one with the knife hung back a bit, waiting for an opportunity to strike. Instead of letting the it hit him, Eren sidestepped the fist and grabbed her wrist with his left arm. With a quick and immediate step behind Mikasa he trapped both arms painfully behind her back, the knife in his right hand._

"_I thought I told you to go all-out…"_

_She didn't answer him, except for kicking him in the stomach and dashing forward. When he got his head up, and she turned her back to face him, Eren saw another emotion behind her eyes. He was sure of it, but Mikasa knew how to hold her emotions in._

_This time he had the knife, so he had the honor of attacking first. He brought his arms up, knife held in his right hand, and started to slowly move in. When she didn't attack first, he raised his left elbow as if to attack her from above._

_When she went for his gut, to knock the wind out of him, he saw her tense up and slammed his elbow down._

_He had seen the preparation, but he was still stunned to see how fast Mikasa had moved. However, his premonition had saved him, and his elbow hit her fist. Knocked slightly off-balance, Eren tackled her to the ground with his forearm on her throat._

_Now it was a struggle of strength, and Eren found himself winning with his leverage giving him an advantage._

_Mikasa wasn't one to give up, however, and a fist from the side knocked him off of her and onto the ground. Anticipating another attack, Eren held his arms up to block any attack to his face._

_He was lucky. She had gone just there, the impact lessened by his arms. Twisting his wrists, Eren grabbed onto her hand and the other hand – the one with the knife – would've gone straight into her stomach if it had been a real fight._

_They froze. Both of them were on the ground, sideways and facing each other, but anyone could see that Eren had won the match. Even at all her strength and skill, Mikasa had lost._

_It was Eren who got up first, holding his hand for Mikasa to pull herself up with. Neither of them said anything as she took his hand and got up from the ground. Trying to act nonchalant, Eren brushed the dust off him, gave a big smile and held out his hand. "Good fight."_

_Silence._

_He had no idea what was going inside Mikasa's brain right now. She had never been one to express her thoughts, and the fact that he had beaten her almost unscathed after years of being the weaker one was definitely one to behold._

Almost _unscathed. It didn't help the sore bruise on his jaw go away, but it was a pleasant thought._

_Eventually Mikasa shook his hand and said, "Guess you've finally grown up now. But you'll still have me to watch you."_

_That wasn't really what Eren was expecting. "What are you talking about? I don't need your help anymore, I just proved that!"_

_She shook her head. "Maybe on the ground with other people – _maybe – _but with the Maneuver Gear, against Titans, is another matter. And now that you're a better fighter, you'll be out picking fights in no time. I'm staying here, Eren. Always."_

He remembered leaving the field rather bitter. She was _still _trying to protect him. When would she realize that he didn't need protection? He was fine on his own!

The other thing, already mentioned, was the running. They had been taught that the best way to defeat a Titan was with speed (not that they didn't already know…), and the instructors held regular races for speed work. It worked out just fine, as the cadets were competitive and it gave you a higher chance of making it to the Military Police.

The only problem with those was that the cadets would constantly fight. They were told that they were to pass the finish line first, _no matter what_. Of course, many people took that as "kill everyone else while you get to the end. Good luck!"

There were about 200 cadets racing towards a single finish line in a rather narrow stretch of land, all trying to make it to the end. I don't need to tell you the chaos that had occurred.

Reiner and Mikasa had been the first ones off. Reiner was like a tank, barreling anyone that got in his way. Mikasa, on the other hand, dodged and weaved through everyone and ran _fast_, coming ahead of almost everyone. Eren had tripped early on (pushed by another cadet…), so he was almost dead last.

The race was a mile long. For boot camp, it was pretty short. You just had to sprint it, so it seemed like the worst thing possible. Later on cadets would say they've had worse, but at the time all they could think of were their aching sides and how the earth's gravity seemed strangely heavier than usual.

Eren himself was surprised when he broke through the crowds, right behind Reiner. Mikasa was a little farther ahead.

Suddenly determined that he _would_ beat his foster sister, Eren sprinted in front of Reiner and kicked him heavily in the chest. Sorry.

Having turned his head, Eren found himself pleased to see that it was Jean who was crushed under Reiner's immense weight.

In no time flat, he had caught Mikasa. She hadn't even spared him a glance when he came by her side, except she ran a bit faster. For Eren, it all seemed slow.

They raced, on and on, until they saw the finish line. Giving one last sprint, Eren ran ahead and crossed the line. When he looked over his shoulder, Mikasa had been a good 10 feet away.

When he had pulled ahead, he didn't care. Now he could outrun Mikasa, as well as beat her in a fight. Things were really looking up for Eren Yeager.

There were several runs, but that had been the first one he had beaten her at. Good memories, those.

He was almost disappointed when his 3DMG skill was the same as before. Guess you can't have it all.

Tonight was the end, however. Tonight the cadets would graduate and start choosing either the Scout Regiment or the Garrison. The top ten would be able to apply for the Military Police. While sure he would make the top ten, Eren would go for the Scouting Regiment. That was his plan for the beginning, and he didn't plan to change it any time soon.

|\|

Graduation was a dream come true. In two different ways. First there was the graduation itself. When the cadets had all lined up on graduation night, Eren could not help feeling that this was the end. Of not only the training, but also of something else.

"DO YOU HAVE HEART?!"

Every cadet in the area stood to attention at the sound of the the chief instructor. Eren couldn't remember his name; it wasn't Shadis, and that's all he really cared about. They put their right fists over their hearts. Eren remembered when Connie had been told off by Shadis for putting the wrong fist on the left side of his chest. That had been long since fixed.

"Tonight we officially graduate the 218 cadets who made it through the training! You now have three choices ahead of you!" The instructor yelled.

"First, there is the Stationary Garrison, there duty to protect the walls and those who preside inside them. Secondly, the Scout Regiment, whose job is to go out into Titan territory and claim what was once ours. And finally, the Military Police, who get the privilege of serving his royal majesty. Only the top ten can make the MP, and they have already been decided. Cadets, remember these names, for they are truly the best humanity has to offer!"

Eren's heart beat a little faster. It didn't matter where he came in line; he didn't have any desire to join the MP. But that didn't mean it wasn't a big moment in his life.

"In tenth place, Krista Lenz!" That surprised Eren. He didn't think she would make the top…

"In ninth, Sasha Blouse!"

"In eighth place, Connie Springer!"

"In seventh, Marco Bott!"

"In sixth place, Jean Kirstein!" Ha, serves that bastard right…

"In fifth place, Annie Leonhardt!" Good for her, she did pretty well overall. If only she could be a better team player.

"In fourth, Bertolt Hoover!"

"In third, Eren Yeager!" That was him. Third place. Eren stepped up in front of Bertolt, aware that Jean was staring daggers at him. Only two other people could be above him, and honestly, he didn't mind a single bit. Reiner was a team player, and Eren respected the bigger guy a lot. He deserved it. The other person was a given.

_Third place…_

"In second place, Reiner Braun!" He knew it.

"And the best soldier in the class, Mikasa Ackerman!" Eren found it ironic how she hadn't even wanted to join in the first place. She had only done it for him.

Those words rang out in Eren's head. Mikasa would've loved to settle peacefully inside the walls. But she had followed Eren to the camp just to keep him safe. It didn't make any sense… She didn't owe him anything…

The instructor's cries interrupted his thoughts. "In a week you will decide on where you put your loyalty to! You only have one chance, so choose wisely. Until then, you will be stationed with the Garrison. Dismissed!"

|\|

Then there was the graduation _party_.

Drinks, food and laughter were everywhere, people either celebrating the end of celebration or the prospect of three meals a day. Eren was off near the fireplace, Armin and Mikasa by his side, just having a drink and trying to find some peace.

That is, until Thomas Wagner came by and asked him what he thought of being third place. No one really talked to Mikasa, because most people couldn't get a response out of her. She only talked when she needed to, and the cadets had learned that quickly.

Eren knew this topic was going to come up, so he decided to get it over with. "I'm joining the Scouts. They have always been my goal, and I don't plan to change that now."

"But you got _third!_ A 100% chance of joining the MP, who _wouldn't_ want it?!" By now his voice had carried over quite a bit, and people were coming by to see what the commotion was all about. Just what Eren wanted; a crowd. Great.

"So I can finally see what is on the other side of the walls."

Everyone had gotten quiet. Either that, or Eren's ears were ringing so loudly right now it blotted out all sound. He didn't know what made him say it, but he went on. "Every day we cower in fear of the Titans. But what if one day it could be the other way around? What if one day humanity can fearlessly make settlements outside the walls and live to come back and tell about it? I'm not going to cower in fear and wait for the Titans to get hungry! I'm going to go out there and kill _every single Titan alive!_ Way I see it, you can either cower in fear in the interior, or go out there and _fight!_"

Now he was sure that it was quiet in here, and not the ringing in his ears. It seemed every set of eyes were on him.

A slow clap could be heard from behind the crowd. "So the suicidal bastard explains his plea to the people. What're you trying to do now, get _us_ involved in this crazy plan? No thanks."

Jean stumbled his way through the crowd, eyes giving off a mischievous gleam. This wouldn't end well.

"What are you talking about, coward?" Eren's lips moved before his brain kicked in. Guess that much hadn't changed.

"I mean, who the hell are you trying to kid? Maybe half of the Scout's die trying to get anywhere, and only the very best come back alive to tell us about it."

Eren's fists tightened. "I didn't ask your opinion, horse-face. You know you can't beat me in a fight, _leave_. If you're so much of a coward that you only want the interior, then _what do I care?_"

The first part was true. By now everyone knew of Eren Yeager's close combat skill. No one would fight him in a straight-up brawl. But the second part was a lie. He did care what other people chose, and he cared a lot.

Jean knew this, and he went out to exploit it. "That's a big fat fucking lie! You do care, because otherwise you wouldn't be here screaming about it!"

"Screaming?! Who the fuck are you talking about, shithead?!"

"You!"

By now they were right in each other's faces, separated only by the knowledge that they were being watched by everyone. While Jean wasn't stupid enough to try and fight Eren, no one could block a bottle from behind. He didn't dare turn his back now.

"Eren, Jean…stop this."

Mikasa's voice rang out, and she came from the crowd to break them apart. She looked at Eren straight in the eyes, and he realized that maybe she _was _right… He still did need someone to watch his back, even if it bugged the hell out of him. He didn't like it one bit, but it was something out of his control.

But he needed one last word.

"I hope you realize that while you're sitting in the interior, good men and women are dying out there, trying to find a new home outside the walls! Do we throw in the towel and cut our losses? Was this all for nothing? No!"

Eren glared at the people around him one last time, before turning his back to go outside.

|\|

_**A/N: **_Well that's that. I know I added another Jean vs. Eren moment to the timeline, but I thought it was important to fully understand Eren's feelings towards people who only wanted the interior.

I also enjoyed bashing Jean. That was fun. Sorry Jean-lovers! It won't stop there! I kinda hate the guy, but I respect him at the same time, so he won't _always_ be bashed so harshly.

I'm an EreMika fan, if it's not obvious enough, but that won't come until WAY later, if the characters make it that far! Romance isn't really on their mind.

Last thing. If you're still confused on Eren's new abilities, the overall shakedown is that the injection 'bled' through his human form, increasing his physical capabilities and reflexes. He was already a natural hand-to-hand fighter, but the injection increased it tenfold. His skills on the 3DMG are the same, though, so he's not too OP. I believe in incredibly talented yet not too OP protagonists. He has one more ability, but that won't come until next chapter…

Cheers!


	4. Bloodlust

_**A/N: **_Thanks to all whom favorite/followed this story! It really makes a difference. Other authors may say otherwise, but believe me; it definitely helps moral to see that our stories are appreciated by other viewers.

So I have these "opinions" on my bio, in case you ever want a good, thought-provoking read, or just some stupid story that has happened to me. I recommend reading my bio if you have the time to spare, there is some good stuff there (I think…).

Done. This chapter, things will finally branch off for good. You see the chapter title? It will make sense as soon as you finish the chapter. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** This is the last time. I DON'T OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN!

|\|

**Chapter Three: Bloodlust**

Eren had stormed out of the building in a rage, Mikasa and Armin close behind him. He was mad that Jean had called him out, sure, but that was only because it was Jean. What he was really mad about was how He had to actually explain why they should join the Scouts.

Everyone wanted a quiet, peaceful life in the interior it seemed, even Mikasa…everyone except Eren. So who were going to be the brave soldiers who fought in humanity's defense? Who was going to go out there and kill the Titans?

He sat down on the front steps, gazing up at the night sky. The walls and buildings around him blocked most of the sky, but he could still see a fair amount of stars.

If only he could see them from the outside… What if the stars were only one of the many beauties the outside world had to offer? Was there anything more spectacular than an open night sky?

"That went well," Armin said from his left.

Eren sighed. "They don't understand. Jean is probably in there convincing every spineless soldier to join the Garrison or MP right now. I don't know how else to convince them."

Mikasa, from his right, said "You convinced us."

Eren shot his head up, looking directly in Mikasa's eyes. "I thought we made it clear that only I was joining the Scouts! I don't need protection anymore, and the MP could use your abilities." Then he looked over to Armin, suddenly remembering Mikasa's words. "Mikasa said 'us'. Don't tell me you're joining the Scouts, too!"

"She's right, Eren. I'm joining too. You would probably die in the first 30 seconds of a Titan fight, despite your placement." He gave Eren an apologetic smile.

"Is this all for me? I won't stand to let two of humanity's best soldiers waste their lives and potential just to keep me safe!" Eren was rather furious right now.

"Eren, it isn't because you're forcing us, it's because we want to."

Eren stopped in his ranting and went silent. "Still haven't answered my question…" he muttered, crossing his arms and laying back.

But he was tired. All he wanted to do was leave and get some sleep. If they wanted to follow him, screw it, he wasn't going to stop them. As long as they didn't die for him, or get themselves _killed_, he was secretly glad they decided to join him. No one wants to be alone, no matter how much they deny it.

_Must suck to be a star. Millions and trillions of miles away from anywhere else._ _No one to be around with. _Eren sat back, thinking this, as he looked up to the sky and saw a miraculous streak of light fly from the heavens.

|\|

The next day started out strong, at least.

Eren, Connie, and Sasha (along with a few other people) were checking the cannons along the top of the wall and watching the city below. Surprised at the amount of bustling, Eren spoke first. "I'm surprised everyone seems to be living normal lives. Even after being moved to the interior"

Connie looked up from the cannon and said, "That's because there hasn't been a single Titan in five years. We're progressing technologically and recruiting every day. It's looking up."

"It's also the day Connie decided to join the Scout Regiment," Samuel, one of the other cadets, said.

Eren spun around. "You're joining the Scouts, Connie?"

The smaller boy shrugged. "Yeah, well, I didn't want to be stuck in the same squad as Jean if I go to the MP."

"Or maybe you were convinced by Eren's little speech last night." Another girl, Mina, said mischievously.

"Was I really that convincing? I honestly only meant to put Jean in his place, sure, but it would have been nice to convince others."

"Hmph!" Connie furiously cleaned the cannon, an annoyed expression on his face. "No, it was definitely not your little speech that convinced me!"

"What are you talking about? A lot of people were talking about it after you left, Eren. I'm pretty sure everyone went to bed thinking of their future choices," said Mina.

Before they could go on, Sasha walked up to them. "Guys, you will not _believe_ what I just grabbed?" She took out a small, neatly stacked pile of meat.

"Is that…meat?" Samuel asked. Sasha nodded excitedly. "But isn't that restricted to the officers?"

"Who cares?! _I _have it now! Just think of all the delicious sandwiches we could make with this!" She looked at them all. "Who wants some?"

"Ah, no thanks. I'd rather not…" Eren started to say.

But then Samuel raised his hand. "Eh, I'll have some."

"Wait, if he's having some, then I want some too!"

"Give me a slice, Sasha!"

Sasha smiled up at Eren, who had remained silent, and said "Eren, don't be such a buzzkill! As soon as we retake Wall Maria, we will have land to raise farm animals and _everyone_ can have meat!"

He smiled. That was just like Sasha. So optimistic. '_I guess it can't hurt. I mean, look at what we've accomplished. We're rebuilding the army, with some of the best recruits we've had in years.'_

He looked over the city once more, reveling in the sudden rush of confidence. '_We might just be able to retake this wall! We can drive out the Titans for good!_'

It was at that moment that death knocked on the door.

A flash of lightning, _just like that of one five years ago_, brightened up the sky behind Eren, and when he turned his head, he looked straight into the merciless eyes of the Colossal Titan.

Everyone on the wall was paralyzed, uncertain of their duty and fate. And while Eren's brain started to function again, the Titan blew hot steam across the top, blowing everyone off the wall.

Eren found himself falling, but his instincts kicked in and the 3DMG kicked into action. His wire snapped into the wall, and looking around it seemed everyone else had the same idea. Everyone but…

"Samuel!" He heard Sasha blurt out the unfortunate cadet's name, and she let loose her own line to fall down with him. Eren saw her snag her line into his boot. That was going to be a problem later, but right now they had a much, _much_ bigger problem.

Dust and debris blew everywhere as the Titan kicked the entrance out, many people being killed instantly.

An unpleasant memory flashed Eren's mind, and he found his courage. Using his gear to fly up to the top, Eren screamed at the others, "C'mon, let's get moving! The Titans will invade any second! Let's take this Colossal out now, without it the Titans can never invade again!"

At that moment Eren made it to the top, looking directly at the skinless monster. Its body was releasing a constant, massive amount of steam, impossible to miss from any point in the city. By now panic would be spreading, and it would be just the beginning.

The cannons had been all but wiped away, no defenses to hold their own against the Titans coming in from below. The entrance underneath them had also been blown away, leaving an 8 meter tall gap in the wall.

Looking into the eyes of the massive Titan, Eren realized with a shock that it _knew_. It _knew_ what it was doing. That meant…

"This Titan is intelligent! It took out the cannons and entrance on purpose!" With rage fueling his veins, Eren set his gear in action. The lines took hold in Titan's arms, but they were merely splinters to the bulk of the Titan. No, Eren needed to get to the back of its neck; where he could put a stop to this terrible Titan.

He wound his way up the Titan's shoulders and arms, having to dodge steam and arms to make his way. When he finally got on the back of the Titan's shoulders, he ran straight to the nape of the neck.

Steam covered the whole back, making it impossible to see. But Eren could feel, and he knew where he was through instinct. With a yell Eren jumped up into the air, swung his swords…only to feel no resistance.

Surprised, Eren felt himself falling, finally clearing his head enough to pull himself over back to the others. "Eren!" He heard Connie yell out to him. "Did you kill him?! Where is it?!"

"No! I don't know where he went! I couldn't finish him off!" He was slightly ashamed of himself. If only he had been faster!

"Don't worry about it man! The rest of us were paralyzed, you were the only one to actually do something!"

The Colossal Titan had disappeared within its own steam, just like 5 years ago.

|\|

"…We'll have the vanguard up here. The middle guard will be composed of the newer soldiers, while the most prestigious troops will be in the rear, in case everything goes to hell. You know where to go. Dismissed!"

Saluting the officer, Eren got ready to take off, but was stopped by Mikasa. "Wait, Eren. When things get hairy, because I know it will, come find me. Don't be your regular brash self."

Before he could reply a defiant "No way!", the officer came over to them. "Ackerman, you are being moved to the rear guard. You'll make sure that the Titans don't get through."

Stunned, Mikasa quickly tried to change her situation. "With all due respect, sir-"

"No chance, soldier. We know of your skill, and we need you with the rest of the experts. Go." He walked off.

Mikasa turned back to Eren. "Eren, you-"

"Mikasa, leave me alone! I can handle myself, and you have your own duties to watch over! Don't worry about me, just go!" With that, he left her behind.

When he got there, he found that Armin was there, along with some other people he knew.

"Armin, what's going on? Where is the vanguard, I can see Titans coming this way!"

Armin shook his head sadly. "The vanguard is all but destroyed. The Titans have pushed their way past, and in numbers too. They'll be here any minute."

Mina was starting to panic a little, exclaiming "We've never fought in situations like this! What'll we do, I mean, the vanguard is already dead! What can recruits like us do?!"

Eren, realizing that he would have to force-feed them inspiration, went up to them. "Then what have the last five years been for? To prepare ourselves to die? No! We were taught to fight _Titans_, so we will fight them!"

"There's that inspirational speech again…" muttered Armin.

"Shut it."

"Y-Yeah," stuttered out Thomas, "We got this. We're the best recruits this place has seen in years!"

As a team they set off towards the oncoming Titans. Settling onto a tower, they scanned the area for any nearby Titans. '_This is our chance. Our chance to prove that humanity can actually retake the walls, and the lands beyond the walls!_' This was what Eren had been waiting for.

It all went to hell very suddenly.

Armin cried out to the others, "Abnormal, watch out!" An abnormally lean Titan had leaped its way towards them, mouth and arms outstretched. They scattered in different directions, desperate to avoid the Titan.

"Did everyone make it?" one of the cadets, Nac, called out.

Armin paled next to Eren. "No…"

Eren looked over at the abnormal they had just evaded, and was horrified to see that Thomas was stuck in the Titan's mouth. "Ah…agh…" The shocked cadet was slurped up in a single gulp, never to be seen again.

Everyone else looked on in horror. They had never really seen a Titan swallow a human in person, except for Eren. This was not war. This was going to be slaughter. '_Just like 5 years ago…_'

In a fit of rage Eren launched himself at the nearest Titan with its back turned, yelling behind him "This one is mine! Stay back!" The rest didn't hear him. They were paralyzed. Nothing ever got you prepared for death. Boot camp tried, but death by Titan was the real deal. Thomas had been a person they had lived, bled, and trained with for about 4 years. But all of a sudden… Gone. Just like that. It had just been dumb, unfortunate luck that they happened to see the one Titan that could jump right onto them like that.

Gone. That word rang in Eren's mind as he rushed the opposing Titan, not seeing the Titan below him. With a loud *_SNAP_* Eren felt an incredible amount of pain, a sudden shift in weight, and the hard feeling of rooftop slates on his face. Blood clouded his vision as a hard hit to the hit made him bleed through the scalp.

"N-n-n-no… This is not…is not…" Mina looked at Eren in horror. The rest saw it happen as well, and suddenly Mylius, one of the other cadets, jumped out after the Titan below.

Nac cried out in panic, "_Mylius! Wait!_"

He went after Mylius. Mina and Armin could only watch as Mylius was grabbed in mid-air, while Nac went to save him and misjudged the distance between him and the Titan. Falling to the hard ground, Nac tried to get out of there…only to be grabbed by the Titan's other hand. They watched as Mylius was devoured, gulped down in a single bite.

Mina screamed. She closed her eyes as Nac's body was ripped broken in the Titan's hands, before getting eaten as well. This was horrifying to watch, and she couldn't stand it. _Screw_ protocol!

She jumped off towards another rooftop, using the gear to maneuver her way through the streets and out of sight. Armin never saw her again.

'_Is it over already? Were the last few years spent training worth…nothing?_' A nearby Titan came over to Armin's spot, staring at him for a bit before picking him up like a cub. Armin was never one to take immediate action in the face of danger. He had people like Eren, Mikasa…

'_And that's what I hate. I've always had to rely on them. I never… I will never get to prove that I can be as strong as they are…_'

He stared down the throat of the Titan, embracing death. There was no way to stop his descent. He was going to die, just as possible as Eren was of bleeding to death. Mikasa would have to carry on by herself.

There was no stopping the Titans. There was never a chance, humanity was just too god damn _weak_ to do anything. In this case, size means everything.

He felt himself falling, hitting a slippery surface before falling into darkness.

Then an unexpected warmth latched on to his hand, so strong that he was able to force himself to look up, back towards the light.

Eren, bloody and missing half his left leg, was keeping the Titan's jaw from closing with one arm while holding on to Armin's hand with the other.

"How…"

"Armin!" Even in pain, Eren could still sound convincing. "Go outside the walls! Find the sea of salt, the ocean of sand, water made of fire! Promise me you will!"

He didn't think he had the strength to do it, but Armin was able to choke out "I promise."

With a burst of strength, Eren tugged Armin back, back towards the light and away from the slippery darkness. But now Eren was still…

Getting up from his spot on the ceiling, Armin saw Eren barely holding the jaw from smashing down on his body. Using one arm, he was preventing certain death. With the other, he extended it out to Armin. Armin rushed over, trying to grab onto the hand that had given him the warmth to live from the dark.

*_SNAP_*

Most of Eren's left arm flew forwards from the mere force of the bite, cutting Eren off from the world and seemingly granting him peace in death.

|\|

'_Where am I. There is only warmth. I don't feel pain. No pain, not here, not there…does pain even exist here? Will it come back? My arm…'_

_Eren looked down at his mutilated arm. Just a few moments ago he remembered agonizing pain, starting from right below his shoulder. His left arm had been cut off, almost entirely, so if he was to wear a short-sleeve shirt there would be no skin poking out._

_But there was no pain. And, miraculously, he watched as the sinew and bones grew back, slapped on a layer of skin and he no longer felt so lopsided. The same happened to his leg…that had been gone to, but now the pain was nothing but an echo in the wind._

_However, there was no wind here. Eren knew that his eyes were fully open, he could feel his eyelids being manually forced back. But it was still dark. Like if he had shut his eyes and covered the with his blanket, like he did when he was younger, afraid of the terrible stories his father would tell him of the Titans. _

_But What if he just let his eyes go?_

_Letting his body relax, Eren let his eyelids start to droop down…_

_NO. That was not an option. His eyelids flickered open again, wide and clear. He didn't know why, but that wasn't an option. So how would he see again? A person couldn't live in this world blind, that was stupid and a sure way to get yourself killed._

_Even though his eyes were already surely open, Eren opened his eyes._

_He was in the city, Trost. Why was he here? Who cared? No one ever cared about Eren before, except for his family…and Eren…_

_He sat up. Was this a dream? Was he about to die?_

_If he was about to die, why did it feel so _real_? Maybe death was giving him one last moment? But for what?_

_Standing up completely, Eren thought that the buildings looked a little smaller than usual. He was just as tall as almost all of them, if not taller! When did that happen?! Looking down, he found himself standing in the corpse of a recently deceased Titan. In a fit of anger, he stomped down on the nape, making sure that the thing would never get back up._

_Definitely a dream. Nothing ever happened like this in real life, it just wasn't possible. He had actually __**stomped**__ on the neck of a Titan! Nothing like that was possible!_

_Maybe death was giving him a chance to fulfill a vow before he died! A chance to fight the Titans, at their own size and height! A dream come true! And he would make the most of it before being sent to the afterlife._

_He walked around a street corner, not spotting anything. The city looked destroyed, yet deserted. Not even Titans were walking around._

_His blood boiled. He needed to fins some Titans, but he couldn't find them. He could smell them, though. Yes, a Titan was just around the corner. Should he run? Normally a cadet fresh out of camp would run just from the sight of them, but something told him that going for the kill would be smarter. But there was also another scent…a familiar, human one!_

_Mikasa!_

_Eren came across a terrifying scene. Mikasa was on the ground, obviously out of gas, a single, dull blade in her hand. A 15 meter Titan stood behind her, stepping closer to its prey._

_She was tiny, too, but he didn't really think of that too much._

_What are you doing?! Stop looking at me and kill the other Titan in your normal badass ways! he wanted to shout. But he didn't. Either he couldn't talk, or his mind couldn't tell him to, but Eren didn't care. Mikasa was now facing the other Titan, short blade in hand. He didn't know why, but she appeared to have something glistening – like water – on her face._

_Protectiveness for his foster sister overwhelmed him. For once _he_ would be protecting her, not the other way around._

_In one giant bound, he loomed forward and knocked the other Titan to the ground in a single punch. A surge of energy washed over him as the Titan fell to the ground, defeat evident to any bystander._

_Emotions, both good and bad, flooded him as if a dam had broken, and Eren smashed the defeated Titan's face in._

_Again._

_And again._

_And again!_

_The enemy Titan now smoldering in a ruined corpse, Eren breathed out a sigh. The power flowing through his veins was amazing, addicting, and he felt stronger than before! This was what he was meant to do!_

_Eren let out a roar, bloodthirsty, challenging, to any Titan that was in the vicinity. They would know now that _he _was the top predator! He didn't bother looking back at Mikasa, he had smelt Armin coming over to help her. She would be safe now._

_He ran off, going to find more victims to his rampage. And he did. Titans were killed, slaughtered under his might. His hand-to-hand training was kicking in, and none of the Titans could get in to lay a hand on him. At one point, he was sure that others were watching him as he home-runned a Titan's head into a nearby building. Did _that _feel good!_

_After every kill, he felt better. Less exhausted, more invigorated. His veins, the blood flowing through them were pulsing with power and rage! Let them come, he thought, I will surely kill you all!_

_Soon after getting a few more kills, it seemed that the Titans were walking in his destructive path. Were they just being stupid? No matter. They would all die. He smelt the scent of a few others at times, but it didn't matter. He was more interested in the Titans, not the people he cared about. Death was giving him a purpose to his dream, and filled it out beautifully._

_Many more kills later, Eren found himself in a small jam. The Titans were swarming him, 4 meter and 12 meters coming at him from every direction. He looked to the left. The Garrison HQ was right there, and the combined, overwhelming scent of his friends came from that direction. He would not fail them now!_

_He punted the closest 4 meter near him, and then took a 12 meter by the neck. He swung the body into the other 12 meter, killing them from the forceful blow into the building. Collateral damage was not his concern, this was his moment to fulfill his vow._

_Eren was about to rip the last 4 meter in half when he saw_**it**_. The abnormal that had killed Thomas. The greenish hair and lanky body was unmistakable!_

_Grabbing the poor 4 meter by the hair, he flung the little body across the block like a Frisbee. His aim caught the abnormal off-guard, and when Eren went over to check the bodies the smaller one was dead, and it only took a single stomp to finish the abnormal off._

_Eren roared with content and pleasure. He had vowed and he had been rewarded! Nothing could match the euphoria that was flowing through his veins, nothing! If this was what death was like he would love to die again!_

_But he felt stronger. Looking at his hands, Eren noticed that he seemed _much _more built than he actually was. His veins pulsed a dark red, not the kind of blood but the kind of war, the red you see when you fly into a rage, the red you see when you killed your mortal foe. This was the red of victory, and it would not stop here!_

_If this was his fantasy, than who's to say he couldn't go and find the Colossal Titan? This time, it would be a bit more fair. He wasn't exactly the same height as it, but even an increase like this could make a difference._

_But before he went to do that, he had some more business in Trost to attend to. Eren ran around the city, killing any Titan that he caught a whiff of. When he finally did stop killing, it was only because he was running out of Titans to kill. Oh well. Can't find them all. Eren ran out to the exit, finding the hole to Wall Maria. He smiled evilly to himself. There would be plenty of Titans to kill here. _

_As predicted, Wall Maria had hundreds of Titans behind it._

_Eren was running on pure adrenaline the whole time. Each kill brought more energy, each kill added to his almost bottomless pit of rage._

_Almost bottomless._

_It was about sunset when Eren ran out of energy. His adrenaline had all but gone, and he figured he was lucky that death let him go for so long._

_He found a nice little end-street to lay down. No Titans were in the immediate vicinity. Not that it mattered, he was going to die anyway, and all of this would be gone to the empty and motionless brain that was to sit in his corpse for the rest of eternity._

_That was such a big thought, his brain hurt._

_Eren relaxed his exhausted body and closed his eyes for the first time._

|\|

Darkness was what met him, not the cold embrace of death.

Eren's body ached. He had no idea what was happening. Didn't he die? Shouldn't death be painless?

His heart nearly stopped. How did he know what death was like? No one ever came back to tell what death was like. It could be pain for eternity for all he knew!

But the strength hidden inside Eren eventually made him open his eyes, again. And he saw a horrific sight.

He was at the end-street where he had last laid down. But it was big. He was puny again.

How did he end up here?

Taking the time to look at what he was sitting in, Eren found himself lying spread out on the cold cobblestone. There were hints of flesh here-and-there, but most of it was disappearing before his eyes as it all went up in steam. Looking up, the moon was almost half-way there.

Mikasa? Armin? Reiner? Where were they all? Shouldn't he be dead?

'_The last thing I remember…_'

He remembered freeing Armin from the Titan's mouth, and then the slippery darkness overtook him. There was lots of rage…rage mixed with desperation. He remembered thinking of the key around his neck, the key that…

Gah, his head hurt. Now was not the time to think. But if he was in Wall Maria, then…

_Had what I thought was a dream been real?!_

Had he killed countless amounts of Titans, eventually venturing off into Titan territo-

Uh-oh.

He was stranded, alone and exhausted in an unknown corner of Titan territory. And everyone else thought he was dead. Well, shit.

|\|

_**A/N: **_Jeez! That took me some time! I enjoyed writing the Titan killing :D That was fun.

So it finaly branches out! Eren survived the Trost onslaught due to his abilitiy, and now he's stuck in Wall Maria while everyone thinks he's dead. Good luck, Eren!

And his ability was REALLY subtle, but I'm willing to bet you guys can guess it. It will be said in full next chapter, I promise!

If you weren't able to guess it, Trost may have been slightly"purged" from Eren's rampaging, but it hasn't been sealed! So as of yet, it looks like Trost district is going to be destroyed from the constant stream of invading Titans.

I know I skipped a few things from the anime, _and_ I had Mina die a different way, but whatever. This isn't a novelization, even though it seemed that way. But from here on out, this is an entirely original plotline!

Hope to see you around. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames will be ignored.

Cheers!


End file.
